The present invention relates in general to substrate manufacturing technologies and in particular to apparatus and methods for the removal etch byproducts from a bevel edge of a substrate.
In the processing of a substrate, e.g., a semiconductor substrate (or wafer) or a glass panel such as one used in flat panel display manufacturing, plasma is often employed. During substrate processing, the substrate (or wafer) is divided into a plurality of dies of square or rectangular shapes. Each of the plurality of dies will become an integrated circuit. The substrate is then processed in a series of steps in which materials are selectively removed (or etched) and deposited. Control of the transistor gate critical dimension (CD) on the order of a few nanometers is a top priority, as each nanometer deviation from the target gate length may translate directly into the operational speed and/or operability of these devices.
Typically, a substrate is coated with a thin film of hardened emulsion (such as a photoresist mask) prior to etching. Areas of the hardened emulsion are then selectively removed, causing parts of the underlying layer to become exposed. The substrate is then placed on a substrate support structure in a plasma processing chamber. An appropriate set of plasma gases is then introduced into the chamber and a plasma is generated to etch exposed areas of the substrate.
During an etch process, etch byproducts, for example polymers composed of Carbon (C), Oxygen (O), Nitrogen (N), Fluorine (F), etc., are often formed on the top and the bottom surfaces near a substrate edge (or bevel edge). Etch plasma density is normally lower near the edge of the substrate, which results in accumulation of polymer byproducts on the top and and on the bottom surfaces of the substrate bevel edge. Typically, there are no dies present near the edge of the substrate, for example between about 5 mm to about 15 mm from the substrate edge. However, as successive byproduct polymer layers are deposited on the top and bottom surfaces of the bevel edge as a result of several different etch processes, organic bonds that are normally strong and adhesive will eventually weaken during subsequent processing steps. The polymer layers formed near the top and bottom surfaces of a substrate edge would then peel or flake off, often onto another substrate during substrate transport. For example, substrates are commonly moved in sets between plasma processing systems via substantially clean containers, often called cassettes. As a higher positioned substrate is repositioned in the container, byproduct particles (or flakes) may fall on a lower substrate where dies are present, potentially affecting device yield.
Dielectric films, such as SiN and SiO2, and metal films, such as Al and Cu, can also be deposited on the bevel edge (including the top and bottom surfaces) and do not get removed during etching processes. These films can also accumulate and flake off during subsequent processing steps, thereby impacting device yield. In addition, the interior of the process chamber, such as chamber walls, can also accumulate etch byproduct polymers, which needs to be removed periodically to avoid byproducts accumulation and chamber particle issues.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for apparatus and methods that provide improved mechanisms of removal of etch byproducts, dielectric films and metal films near the substrate bevel edge, and chamber interior to avoid accumulation of polymer byproducts and deposited films and to improve process yield.